Holly Holiday
Holly Holiday is a substitute teacher who had a brief romance with Will Schuester and also briefly took over New Directions before eventually resigning. Character Bio: Season Two The Substitute Holly is mentioned by Kurt Hummel as being the new substitute Spanish teacher while Will Shuester is out sick. Holly is then seen teaching a class of students while narrating to herself that the life of a substitute teacher can be very difficult as kids believe they get the day off and so she tries to keep things moving and interesting. Holly then begins to explain how Lindsey Lohan is crazy in Spanish. Kurt approaches Holly and asks if she would like to take over New Directions while she is substituting. Holly asks him how he knows she would be a good director and Kurt mentions the fact that Holly sang "Conjunction Junction" while substituting for his English teacher the previous week. Holly then accepts the job. In the choir room the kids of New Directions prepare various pranks for Holly, all of which she expertly avoids. Holly then wins all of the club over, aside from Rachel Berry, with a performance of Cee Lo Green's "Forget You," after which she expresses her desire for tacos. Holly also wins over Sue Sylvester and eventually, after a brief confrontation and a performance of "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag", succeeds in winning over Rachel. Sue then gives Holly Will's job permanently, causing Will to confront Holly in the choir room. Holly apologizes and states that the economy is horrible and that she really needs the job. She later accompanies Mercedes Jones to the Principal's office where she is called out for not knowing how to be a teacher. Devastated, Holly visits Will in his apartment and makes a connection with him and meets his wife, Terri. Holly resigns from her job and goes back to substituting. She is next seen substituting for a history class, dressed as Mary Todd Lincoln. Will asks for her help in preparing a number for the glee club, which she happily accepts. Holly, Will and New Directions then perform "Singing In The Rain/Umbrella." Sexy Holly returns to McKingley as a substitute for the health class and meets with Will and Emma Pillsbury in the staff room. Will is thrilled to see her and Holly proceeds to mock Emma for her belief in celibacy and abstinence and informs Will of his glee kids lack of knowledge of sex. Holly later teaches a jazzercise class in which she agrees to visit the glee club to sneak in a sex education lesson. Will later welcomes Holly back into the club and she instantly gets to work addressing Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce's lack of knowledge on how babies are made. She then goes on to insult Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry for their views on abstinence. Holly then performs "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" with the club and then slips in some facts about sex immediately after. Puck and Lauren later plan to make a sex tape and ask for Holly's advice on the matter. Holly then informs them that a sex tape with the two of them would be illegal and then moves on to give advice to both Santana and Brittany on their relationship issues. She gives them the idea to sing their feelings. She also helps Will practice a tango and duet version of "Kiss," after which they make out but Holly refuses to let the relationship advance any further. Holly later sings "Landslide" with Santana and Brittany. She also goes to the auditorium and vies The Celibacy Club's performance of "Afternoon Delight." Holly reveals to Emma that the song is in fact about sex and then agrees to give her and her husband, Carl Howel, marriage advice. She is surprised to learn that they have not had sex and asks Emma if she still has feelings for Will, to which she doesn't know how to reply. Carl then leaves Emma and Holly promises not to tell Will. She is soon fired from her job as the health teacher as many parents complained about her methods. She leaves the school after a final kiss and the start of a relationship with Will. Original Song Will gets off the phone with Holly and informs the glee club that she congratulated them on their Regionals victory. Night Of Neglect Holly returns from one of her substituting gigs and has dinner with Will. He informs her of his fundraising ideas which she also claims is ridiculous. Holly blames Terri for breaking Will's imagination and suggests the idea of a benefit concert with the theme of neglected artists. Holly is later seen watching as Will is eating lunch with Emma Pillsbury and, instead of joining them, walks away. Holly's new substitute job is a history teacher again and she dresses up as Wallis Simpson for her students. After class Vocal Adrenaline coach Dustin Goolsby begins to flirt with her in an attempt to seduce her. Holly sees through his plan and informs him that she is dating Will. Will then enters the room and causes Dustin to leave before getting into a fight with Holly about jealousy. On the night of the benefit Holly spends the intermission breaking apart the Heckler's Club. She then performs the song "Turning Tables" as a way to express her feelings to Will. She soon accepts a French teaching job in Cleveland. Holly also reveals to Will that Emma feels the same way about him that he does about her. Holly then begins to leave but Will stops her, asking if she will visit. Holly tearfully states that she thought Will "would never ask." Relationships: Hollister Holly and Will begin their flirtatious relationship in Sexy, during which the two kiss twice and officially begin dating. Their relationship eventually ends in Night Of Neglect due to Will still being in love with Emma Pillsbury. Holly also shows signs of commitment issues and also expresses her belief that being with Will brings out something inside of her that is not normal for her style, specifically, jealousy. Performances: *Conjunction Junction *Forget You *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag *Singing In The Rain/Umbrella *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) *Kiss *Landslide *Turning Tables Category:New Directions Category:Singers Category:William McKingley High School Category:Recurring Characters Category:Educators Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Will Schuester